


Nightmare

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Pre-Slash, balthave, but its not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Dark, pain, fear. Balthazar hurt, lying crumpled on the ground bleeding. So much blood, too much blood he couldn't stop the blood from flowing.

"Dave."  
"Dave."  
"Dave!"

Dave's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Balthazar was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, one hand still resting on his shoulder from shaking him awake. 

"Dave" Balthazar said again. "I heard you yelling from downstairs, are you alright?"

Dave sat up in bed and practically launched himself at the other man, throwing his arms around him. Startled, Balthazar hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around Dave in return. Dave was crying now, shaking and clinging to Balthazar. 

Balthazar began rocking Dave back and forth, speaking quietly to him. "Dave shh it's ok, you're ok. Everything's alright, calm down."

It was a few minutes later when Dave finally spoke. "I dreamt that you died. You were bleeding out in front of me and there was nothing I could do." Dave told him, still crying.

Balthazar was surprised that he was the one Dave dreamt about. He moved Dave and himself around until they were able to lie down, and then he gathered Dave back into his arms.

"It's ok Dave. I'm here, I'm ok. We're ok." Balthazar kept saying comforting words until Dave fell back asleep, and then himself soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> You decide why they're living together. Maybe they're living together to make training more convenient?


End file.
